I Fell In Love With My Best Friend
by Miraculous Potterhead
Summary: A JulekaXrose oneshot. Based on a song called 'I fell in love with my best friend' by Janson Chen. Just something cute and a little sad.
1. My Best Friend

It it's just another boring lesson for everyone in Mm. Bustiers class. Juleka was looking at Rose's hand who was doodling with a cute pink pen Juleka once gave to her. Juleka's thoughts slowly wandered away from the subject of Mm. Bustiers classes to her and Rose.

Do you remember when I said I'd always be there.

Ever since we were ten, baby.

When we were out on the playground playing pretend.

I didn't know it back then.

Juleka and Rose where only ten years old. They were already best friends. They did everything together. In their class was one guy who constantly made fun of Rose because she was very small and overly cheerful. Juleka always tried to protect her friend.

When this boy picked on Rose again Juleka just took her hand and took her away to their secret hiding spot on the other side of the playground. Juleka would than hug Rose until she was calmed down a bit. They would just sit there until they had to go inside again. Just sitting, sometimes talking but often in a comfortable silence.

At these moments nothing did matter anymore. It was just the two of them in each other's arms without any secrets.

Now I realize you are the only one

It's never too late to show it.

Grow old together,

Have feelings we had before

Back when we were so innocent

Juleka realized now that what she felt back than was so much more than just friendship. It was much more. She wanted to protect Rose as much as Chat Noir wanted to protect 'His Lady'.

I pray for all your love

Girl, our love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me

(I must be dreaming)

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends, girl

But I fell in love with my best friend

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

I fell in love with my best friend

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

I fell in love with my best friend

It was hard to be in love with your best friend. Juleka wanted nothing more than just kiss Rose. But she knew she couldn't do it. She was too scared, scared it wouldn't end like every bad rom-com or a Disney movie Rose loved to watch with her but more like one of those horror movies she preferred herself.

Through all the dudes that came by

And all the nights that you'd cry.

Girl, I was there right by your side.

How could I tell you I loved you

When you were so happy

With some other guy?

When they grew older, many boys started crushing on Rose for her sweet and cheerful being. Rose -the romantic that she is- was really happy about in and tried to find her true love. But one way or another, they always broke her heart. This resulted in the continuing of the hugging and just sitting in silence moments of the two girls. For Juleka it was torture and heaven together.

Right now Rose was in a relationship but it was doomed before it even started. Rose was madly in love with this prince Ali. But he most likely just took her out because he is a kind guy and probably the whole 'princess fragrance' escapade helped too. Rose was way too happy to notice things like that but Juleka noticed even the smallest things.

Now I realize you were the only one

It's never too late to show it.

Grow old together,

Have feelings we had before

When we were so innocent.

Juleka feels someone touching her shoulder. She looks up to see Rose smiling at her.

"Are you done daydreaming, Jules? Class is already over" Rose asks.

"Oh time went by quickly then" Juleka smiles. "Let's have lunch."

"Oh and Jules, can we go to that new cupcake shop after school? It's so pretty and pink!" Rose asked with a hopeful smile.

Juleka smiles back at her best friend "Of course! Just like when we were younger when that other café was still there."

Rose immediately starts to cheer. "Yes, just like before."

I pray for all your love

Girl, our love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me

(I must be dreaming)

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends, girl

But I fell in love with my best friend

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

I fell in love with my best friend

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

I fell in love with my best friend

Juleka and Rose are hanging out together like every lunch break. Accompanied with playful banter and teasing. Rose is poking Juleka just between her ribs and their smiles are full of pure joy. Juleka doesn't smile often but just being with Rose made her smile. They don't need to do something special to enjoy their time. Just being together and joking about anything and nothing or just sitting in silence reading a book while listening to music or watching a movie. They are so comfortable together.

I know it sounds crazy

That you'd be my baby.

Girl, you mean that much to me.

And nothing compares when

We're lighter than air and

We don't wanna come back down.

And I don't wanna ruin what we have

Love is so unpredictable.

But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying

You'd fall in love with your best friend

People may say it's crazy they are best friends but Juleka is Rose's knight and Rose is Juleka's light in the darkness. At moments like these, Juleka tends to forget everything around her. She is simply happy.

No more thinking about home. No more thinking about her classmates. No more thinking about her feelings. Just her and Rose spending time together filled with genuine smiles and laughter.

Juleka didn't want to ruin her friendship with Rose but she also didn't want to hide her crush for her best friend. She knew she had to confess at some point but didn't know how. She honestly was a bit scared, and if you know Juleka, you know she isn't frightened fast.

Still she decided to confess right now she was plotting something for in the pink café Rose wanted to go to so badly. She just hoped it turned out to be more than just plotting for once and she had to courage to confess to her best friend.

I pray for all your love

Girl, our love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me

(I must be dreaming)

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends, girl

But I fell in love with my best friend

I pray for all your love

Girl, our love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me

(I must be dreaming)

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends, girl

But I fell in love with my best friend

I fell in love with my best friend

I remember when I said I'd always be there

Ever since we were ten baby.

[A/N: thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Constructive criticism is wanted but don't hate.

The song is originally written by Jason Chen but I prefer the Nightcore version. Also I know the lyrics and the story don't fit perfectly because it was written from a guy's perspective to a girl and not for two girls but I just loved this idea too much to skip it for such a minor detail.

I may write a sequel but I don't know yet.


	2. Sequel is out!

Hello People!

The sequel to this story is uploaded!

It's called Be My Rose ~a JuleRose Fanfic~ and this is the summary:

Juleka wants to confess to a certain someone but doesn't know how.  
Meanwhile Rose starts finding roses on her desk for a secret admirer.  
Pure coicidential, right?

I hope you continue reading my stories.

Enjoy!  
-Miraculous Potterhead ^-^


End file.
